Immortal Soul
by vixen1994
Summary: Finally home from the giant war . Percy Jackson , and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase go back to NYC to catch up with his mother. But they never make it to his house. The world they once knew has ended. The Dangers towards their kind have just increased, and now Demigods are going extinct . Oh and the only person who has been for told to save them is missing for 30 years .
1. Chapter 1

**prologe **

** I had been on the run with the remaining kids of my kind. The Mist that for so long had protected us from the unsuspecting mortals had for some freaking reason , had dissapered like magic. Or Hecate decided to go all rouge on us demigods . Thus leaving us to the mercy of the most deadly ,feared race in the world now. ... The ggovernment scientific, and mortals. **

** yeah my life rright now didn't seem to be looking all honey and milk right now. Oh and to top the running part to my freaking awesome day-note my sarcastically inclined mouth right now. **

** Today was the day I turned 17 . And I had gone home to see my mum after the war ended. My amazing girlfriend Annabeth had come with me. And considering the fact that we had both survived freaking hell together-litteraly , I hadn't seen what was going to be happening in the next few minutes. **

** But hey you really can't hold that against me, after all everyone says I have kelp for brains. **

**Anyway as I made my way home , Annabeth in tow. We began to feel the sudden chill creep up on the back of our necks. **

** I gave one silent look at my Wise Girl. **

** She knew what I was thinking, and together we ran, but I didn't get far. **

** I heard the sound of a gun going off , and before the dam bulit hit my Wise girl . I pulled out the ice whistle that my little cousin, whom I thought of as the brother I never got to have, Nico Di Angelo,. **

** I blew it, and my pet he'll hound came bounding in. I threw Annabeth on Mrs. O Learys back . **

** She knew that I was about to do something stupid , while giving her and my pet time. But before she could protest . I snapped my fingers and she was gone thanks to my hellhound running back to camp. **

** Turning to my attackers I got in fighting stance, gearing up for the fight of my life. **

** Yet it never happened. I was ambushed from behind. Before I knew it . I lost consciousness. **

** And a few other things as well...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_so guyso first off I thinkthat t to thank alyaJackson for telling me how to freaking update this book on this website. I still feel this is a lot more confusing, than wattpad,_**but**_ hey this place has way more amazing story's, now on to the story shall we? Hmmmm. I think we shall . Lol . _**

I woke sound of some sort of dripping noise coming from somewhere near me.

_"Where the heck am I? Where's Annabeth?" _ I thought to myself.

The last thing I recall was her and I making our way to go see my mom.

"_Styxs! Mom ! She ddoesn't even know where I am! I told her I was coming home today! Gods can't I even have a freaking day off!" I_ mentally_ screamed knowing that no one cared about my anger. _

* * *

time laps Annabeth pov

I dont that I will ever get over the fact of Mrs.O Leary being a good hellhound , even if shes been at camp now for 3 years , and is Percys demonic dog.

_"percy! Where in the Hades are you!" I thought depressed . After reaching camp-halfblood and meeting up with Chrion . The camp director since Mr.D was relased of dutys here. _


	3. Chapter 3

** OK**** I think I owe you guys an apology . First off the last update was supposed to be like a page long, however my stupid freaking ipod wanted to act like a vile man ..lol I just joined the hunt lol as a daughter of Poseidon no less lol anyway I ask for your forgiveness . Now here is the story! **

Percy pov

You want to know of the best most possible way to torture someone who is ADHD? Well take my case for example. As of right now . I had possibly been confined to a bed for more than 1 hour , with some kind of IV crap running up my veins. Making me feel weird, and left my mind feeling all cloudy.

It was starting to get to that point , as time passed away and my attempt to get out of this dam bed failed. That I began feel like a part of my mind was fading. I had a feeling that I was starting to go insane, or I was losing my memories again.

My only concern was that I couldn't forget my Annabeth , I couldn't forget my Wise Girl!

" Dam you Hara ! So help me if you are doing this to me again than Hades help you! " I mentally said , since for some dang reason my words couldn't break free from my throat.

Just as I was about to sleep , since there was no way in Hades purple underwear I was getting out of this mess. wWhen I heard the door creaking open to reveal a tall man with brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with a suppressed joy, yet regret, possibly triumph.

Yeah don't ask me how I know that. I just do ever since I got out of Tartarus with Annabeth: I could read emotions, and if I touched something that held meaning from people in my past , or even people who for some reason I was connected to from the past. I could catch a glimpse of that moment. Along with the constant headaches . All the more reason of why I never told Annabeth what was wrong with me .

I mean after all we'd only been out of Tatarus for a week , before we went to war. Killing Gaea , or putting her back to sleep. And then I wwas supposed to meet. .. who was I supposed to vist again?

A loud cough pulled me out of my inner conflict with myself.

"Hello Perseus Andrew Jackson " The man said walking up to my bed.

I visible flinched at the use of my full first name. I still dodon't know why I hate the use of it, I guess I it might be because for some time after that trip to hell . I began to have flashbacks of some guy who looked alot like me except for his eletric blue eyes. .

"It's Percy!" I snapped at my captor.

He flashed me a grin .

"Ah you are my sisters child" he said LLooking ar me.

"What are you talking about? " I asked confused .

That feeling of part of me slipping away , began to feel stronger.

"Ah Perseus I'm not your enemy my boy, no I may be the only one left in the world that you will ever be able to trust. " he said

I looked at him confused .

"Who are you !" I said

"Why I am your uncle Perseus"

As he said that I began to slip unconscious as he came over and put something in my IV.

The last thing I heard was Him ssaying. ..

"Sleep tight my little iimmortal warrior"


	4. lost soul

**So guys i have with help of my friend Amygoob have now gotten the hang-of updating this story ...enjoy and no flames please or i shall sick my wolves on you for my protection! Whahah !**

**Preface **

_It has been 30 years since HIS disappearance shook the world of Greek and Roman hero's, and the world of use to be believed as Greek mythology . In those 30 dam years since then it was hell on the remaining demigods and their lives seemed to end sooner rather than latter at the hands of the grope of people known as the "ARIANNA" meaning in an ironic way ""utterly pure." The demigods who were left alive to enjoy life among the use to be ignorant mortals , Before their lives went to shit for being half god and not "Pure " human like the supposed "Superior race " . If found where separated from their family and never seen again._

_The mist was no longer there to protect them so in desperation the Gods made their favorite children of the last great generation of heroes who happened to save the world immortal to protect the few remaining children other Gods along with the newest set of children that were born. _

_The immortal hero's consisted of the following __**Annabeth Chase**__ Daughter of the Greek goddess, Athena __**(Newly girlfriend of Jason Grace) ,Jason Grace**__ son of Roman king of the Roman side of the gods and ruler of the sky's Jupiter __**(Newly Boyfriend of Annabeth chase ) **__, __**Thalia Grace**__ daughter of the Greek part of, Jupiter , And the Lieutenant of the Huntress of Artemis . __**Nico Di Angelo **__son of Greek god of the underworld also known as the ghost king (__**On and off again boyfriend of Reyna**__). __**Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano**__ daughter of the roman minor goddess, Bellona former praetor of the fallen New Rome__** (on and off again girlfriend of Nico Di Angelo**__) . __**Leo Valdez**__ son of the Greek God of forges and fire, Hephaestus __**(Newly boyfriend to Piper) **__and fire user. __**Piper McLean**__ daughter of Greek goddess of love and eternal youth, Aphrodite__** (Girlfriend to Leo Valdez) Hazel Lévesque **__daughter of Pluto god of the underworld and riches, and the Queen of cursed gems (__**Widow of Frank Zang) , **__and __**Clarisse La Rue **__ Daughter of the Greek War God Ares , and the slayer of the Lydian Drakon (__**Single)**_

_It was their job in which they were leading the remaining living, non-captured, and the few demigods who were born into a world much like one you would read bout in a World War II history book. For the reason that of their "Unearthly" DNA side of them. Anyway as of right now Leo and Clarisse were making a run with one of their newly found Demigod Nikita Marrow a recently discover daughter of Hades who was about to be captured by the ARIANNA. They had been traveling for 5 weeks now on foot and train to reach their recent safe house. Safe refuges houses where hidden from the deadly grasp of ARIANNA. In total they had around 5 of these safe house areas in different states._

_**C**_**larisse La Rue: POV**

"Leo, Clare! Are we almost there?" Asked Nikita

I sighed in annoyance at her constant antics, and the way she reminds me of Him…

No I will not fall prey to those kinds of dam lovey dove feelings. I will did act on those feeling when we were kids at camp Half-Blood. Hades knows all I ever did was annoy the Hades out of him. Its wasn't until I lost Chis to Arianna aka, The Nazis.

Those stupid mortals where the reason for why I was alone when I came to love. I had left Chris two weeks after the war with Gaea. I was going to tell the guy who I had always loved after the fight he won on his first quest, however that went to hell once everything started to unravel for my kind. I found out later that he had gotten captured by the Nazis and we had all been in shock by that.

His father hadn't had any more demigods after him. What had surprised us all was that after 30 years of his immortal; the god stopped coming to the mortal world, expect when it was time for the solstice that is. That and Zeus had urged his brother to have another kid , because he had finally admitted that out of all the gods he was the most powerful , and his last son who is missing in action, (_**NOT DEAD ! I will not believe that until I have evidence. Unlike some daughters of Athena I know of. ) **_ Zeus had said that if He had just freaking accepted the gift of godhood (GLAD he hadn't at the time) than we would have a chance in the new prophecy.

Let's just say that Zeus looked like a victim of one of my father's enemy's once he got thought with his brother.

Anyway back to the task at hand ….

Looking at the daughter of Hades I glared at her. She reminded me so much of him... in just these 5 weeks alone.

"Are you sure you're not Sea gods daughter "I said through clichéd teeth as we were nearing the entrance of our safe house committee that was only a mere 4 miles away.

"Dam Clarisse you'd think I would be the one getting under your iron hard skin "Joked that Latino looking Santa's elf Leo nervously

"Can it Punk "I shot back

He gulped.

Shaking my head I walked on deterred to complete the mission of getting Hades daughter to safety and hopefully getting word on if they had found anything remote close to finding Him and the poor sap who the oracle spoke of in the new prophecy. I still remember the day Rachel shot off the thing it was right after we had escaped from our home ….Camp-Half-blood … the day I found out He had been captured. The day I lost a part of myself I never knew felt that much for the Kelp headed Boy.

"_**He walks a path of godly ways, **_

_**His heart will forever stay,**_

_**To honor those in his dying end. **_

_**For his life might meet a tragic end. **_

_**Either by fates decree, He will become more than the Big three.**_

_**Under the sea's command, Olympus will thrive or fall, unless his demons can't fall "**_

I cringed at the last part every time I thought of this. I had a feeling deep down I knew who the child of this dam new prophecy was. And If I was I was ever to find out this assumption was correct I would slept that Red Head a good 60 times. Then go after those stupid fates for screwing him over yet aging or being the child prophecy again!

"So Clare are we almost there I want to meet this guy who's supposed to be my brother already!" said the hair styled in a spiky rebel kind of style , while her hair was the color of the darkest color of brown .Dark green eyes , hyperactive all the way , Goth looking girl who had a swimmer build . At first I had thought she was a daughter of Poseidon. After all she looked more like his kind of kid. But after the hellhound incident and then the freaky skeleton army thing that her half-brother Nico does all the time occurred. I realized she was devils spawn. But she had old Kelp heads attitude all the way ….gash stop thinking of him!

"_Nikita, can I ask you something?" I said through clichéd teeth._

_She smirked knowing what I was about to say._

"_Sure, but don't think telling I'll listen to you as you very well know so it will just be a lost cause "she shot back in a smart ass kind of tone ._

"_Shut up dead Girl! Gash you reminded me of you dam cousin!" I absent mindedly shout at Nikita _

_She looked at me funny , but never got an answer since we had just crossed the weak boarder to the safe house community . _


	5. life is but a dream

Life is but a dream the farther you fall into

The more lost and bewildered and lost you shall become. Until

The

Void

Of you, memory

Are not yours to keep.

Dreams are but that fleeting yet always presses in your mind. However in my case I guess I wasn't so lucky.

As of right now I was in this room I had been in all my life it seems. You see for some reason the only person I had ever had any contact with was my uncle, or the guy that claimed to be my uncle that is?

In all aspects of it I

Wasn't

Sure. He

told me I had been in some sort of accident when I

Was

In all aspects

guess

Should

Have

Seen that as a lie, but I didn't, since I

couldn't freaking remember anything about my life, before I

Woke

Up

, 1 years ago.

I had a feeling I

was supposed

Be

Somewhere

Other

Than

Here, but all in all that was it. Gods this was pirating

.

Waiting

For Uncle Andrew to get on with his freaking training he had me go through

Since

I

Up

Here

. I was never allowed to go outside my room, unless uncle was to accompany me. Nor was I

Allowed

Wondering around where ever here even was?

In some way I

Mean who wouldn't.

Even though the door was never locked unless for some reason the people

Who Ran this had the building on lockdown.. Which only happened once i think.

Anyway i was just about to go insane from being cooped up for far too long when i heard the cringing of my metal door slowly opening up. to reveal my uncle. He was a tall man who had a thin gray beard and blue eyes, a tall buff build of what might be considered a soldiers build maybe? and he had curly brown hair. yeah that was my uncle. Oh not to mention he had a bit of a temper when called for. i shudder at the memory.

"Hey Perseus how are you today?" he asked, i visible shuddered once he used my name. Then a flask so brief came in my mind then it was gone.

"Fine uncle can i go out and train yet. this cooped up feeling is driving me crazy" i whined

He gave a ghost of a grimace.

"You sound like your mother" he said in his mind.

Yeah that may sound weird to you, but I seem to have some weird powers that I haven't quite figured out, nor told uncle about. I had

"Yeah

Perseus we can, it's you ADHD that's the cause now let's go!" he barked the last part out in a commanding voice and walked out of my room. I eagerly followed not knowing what was to happen next.


End file.
